A Bouquet of Blue Roses
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Who is delivering beautiful bouquets of blue roses to Raven? Surprise ending, because I felt like it. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is ****unrelated**** to all the other one-shots I've written.**

One cold December morning, the Titans were sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfasts, chatting happily about their plans and missions and joking about, a normal day. Robin was trying to explain something to a very confused Starfire who was spreading mustard over her biscuits. Cyborg was arguing with Beast Boy over their food choices. Raven had her nose buried in a dusty old book as she sipped her herbal tea.

The doorbell rang, indicating that the mail had come.

Cyborg sprang up from his seat and rushed down to the front door, and came back moments later with a huge bag of fan mail. Everyone but Raven dug into the letters, squealing and grimacing and laughing as they read; the sorceress merely rolled her eyes and continued reading, glancing outside as clouds gathered outside, threatening to snow.

The doorbell rang again. This was unusual.

"Who wants to get it?" Raven asked, sounding bored.

"I will!" Starfire piped up, beaming, floating off her feet and going down to the bottom floor. When Starfire opened the front door, there was no one in sight, but when she looked down, she gasped.

A bouquet of beautiful blue roses was sitting on the porch, a small card buried in the middle of the bunched up flowers. Looking around, suspicious, she picked up the wondrous blue bouquet and looked at the card through the roses, not wanting to snoop. Her eyes widened at the one word scrawled on the visible part:

_Raven_

The From part was blank, and she eyed it. Who would give these to Raven? She shrugged, feeling happiness for her friend as she went back inside and traveled up quickly to the top floor, coming through the door to earn loud gasps from her friends.

"Are those for you?" Robin asked, awe written on his face.

"It is not; it is for Friend Raven!"

The Titans all gasped again and directed their slack-jawed gazes at the sorceress, who was just as stunned as the rest of them.

No one ever gave her anything, no one ever sent her anyone, so who had possibly given her this if the rest of the world ignored her?

Raven took the bouquet from her friend carefully, suspiciously, and plucked the card from the roses. She frowned at the fact that it was unsigned. She flipped it over and read it carefully, silently:

_Your color is not red;  
but it is fine,  
your color must be blue;  
will you be mine?_

Her jaw dropped, and she shut her mouth quickly. The only answer to this was that it was some sort of prank. That was what it had to be. What else, though, could this be? She'd never met anyone, a civilian, mainly, who'd treated her the same way they usually treated Robin and Beast Boy. It was so foreign to her that a foul feeling rose up and smothered the tiny part of her that felt appreciated.

"What's it say?" Beast Boy asked impatiently, seeing Raven's dark look twist into a scowl. She walked over to the trash can and threw the bouquet in, crumpling the note into a tiny ball and dropping it in before heading towards her room.

"It was just a joke," Raven replied, thinking about the roses. There was no such thing as a real blue rose, so who had gone to the trouble of making them as real as they'd felt and smelled?

The rest of the Titans watched her leave, and they all rushed to the trash can, digging out the note and unwrinkled it. Starfire read it aloud to them, and it all left them surprised.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged, rereading and rereading the card again and again. "I can't tell."

Beast Boy looked like he was thinking hard. "I wonder who wrote it?"

"I can't find anything that would indicate who wrote it or why," Robin grumbled.

"Maybe someone does like her," Cyborg suggested, "there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

The Titans looked to where Raven had disappeared around the corner, wondering what this meant.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading**

~ A Week Later ~

Raven was sipping tea, late at night, having just meditated. The rest of the Titans were sleeping; it was only half past midnight. Her hood was down, she was relaxed, and silence engulfed her.

There was the chime of the doorbell from downstairs.

Raven frowned, went down to the front door, and opened it.

A bouquet of blue roses were tied together on the porch, covered in a thin layer of snow. She looked around, shivering in the cold, and picked them up. She found another note, without a name this time, but she knew it was for her.

Looking around carefully, she went back inside, shutting the door and going all the way back up to the kitchen.

She sat down at the counter, setting the roses down carefully, pulling out the damp note and reading it slowly:

_This is not a joke,  
I know what you think,  
I hear that you spoke,  
don't let your heart sink._

She stared at the note, momentarily confused by the note, but then realization kicked in. This stranger knew what she thought about him, but how? Who was this? She had also recently given a small speech regarding the safety of Jump City. But the last line scared her the most.

No one could know about the sorrow she kept hidden from everyone else, and yet here was this stranger, writing little poems that seemed to get a little more personal each time.

Raven picked up the roses, and inhaled them, against her better judgment. They smelled like normal roses, maybe even sweeter than normal ones.

Almost reluctantly, she used her powers to put both the note and the flowers into the garbage can and headed off to bed.

Raven was getting curious. Who could it be?

**A/N: I never intended for this to be just one thing! :) it's like a story all on its own. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel so weird for writing this :) but being weird has its benefits, don't it?**

**It's currently 2AM, and i dont feel like going to sleep without finishing this... so here you go. Lol enjoy!**

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Raven sat on the roof of the Tower, thinking hard, twirling the third note around between her nimble fingers. It was clear this stranger knew her, it was clear that he had fought her, and it was clear that he knew her more than he should.

_Go ahead,  
check off a list,  
but you'll only find,  
that I'm a secret shrouded in mist._

Raven had briefly considered telling Robin about these notes. It was now January; the month the sorceress hated because it was so cold and slushy. But being outside on the roof was one of the only places she could get some alone time to think about this.

Mentally, she began a list: Malchior was off the hook. Slade wouldn't do this; if he wanted to hurt her he'd had done it already. Dr. Light or someone else? Not likely. One of the other Titans? Most certainly not. Kyd Wykkyd? Probably not.

So who was left?

Raven racked her brain for what seemed like hours until she gave up finally, frustrated, and meditated.

As soon as she was calm, and her mind was cleared of all confusion and frustration, she opened her eyes, realizing only now how long she'd ben outside and how cold it had gotten while darkness had taken over daytime which hadn't lasted all that long, even shorter a time for her since she had been unaware of how much time had passed since receiving the note and another, yet smaller, bouquet of blue roses.

After doing countless tests and rituals on them, she'd found that they were and weren't natural: someone had made them, but they had used a real white rose, and something elemental, but not quite. Sorcery was involved here, or something close to it, but she didn't know what. She was sensing that this person was patient, very patient, but that was it.

She went inside and headed for her room, but instead was stopped by Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were waiting for, the bouquet she'd thrown away early this morning on the kitchen counter. The card was crumpled in her first. She sighed, knowing that they must have waited for her to come down so she would tell them about it. Robin and Starfire, she remembered, were out undercover for something he'd found; she'd been too busy thinking about the mysterious person to care what he had been talking about so early in the morning.

"Don't worry about it," she said, heading into the kitchen to make herself herbal tea. "I'll let you know when I find something you."

"Promise?" Beast Boy asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her, jerking his head in the direction of the card in her hand. Sighing heavily once again, she gave him the note and went about finishing up her tea. Before she was able to drink it, Beast Boy asked, "so this guy's a villain, right?"

"I don't know, but it's possible."

"Who have you ruled out so far?" Cyborg asked her as she sipped her tea hesitantly, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Malchior. Kyd Wykkyd. Dr. Light. Johnny Rancid. Slade. I don't know who would be doing this."

"Why haven't you told Robin? And is this only the second note?" Beast Boy squinted at the paper, sort of glaring.

"He doesn't need to be concerned; I'm just taking precautions. And... no, this is the third." This earned her an eye roll from both boys.

"Maybe it's normal?" Cyborg suggested. "Maybe someone's crushing on you?"

Raven scowled at the idea of someone liking her _that _way. Having never felt that way about anyone—_ever_—she detested that idea. She had shown that one wizard affection only because of manipulation, and frankly, that didn't count.

"You should tell Robin," Cyborg said, watching the half-demon sweep the note and the roses up and dump them all in the trash can and heading back to her room.

"I can handle this; if I ned help, I'll ask."

As she rounded the corner, Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances.

"Dude, do you really think this is something normal?" Beast Boy asked, staring after the sorceress.

"No, I don't," Cyborg replied, "but this would be a whole lot easier if it was."

**A/N: please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was blown away by the reviews! thanks so much :) :)**

~ One Month Later ~

Raven was fed up with this whole secretive buisness when the fourth note came with an enormous bouquet of, no surprise, blue roses. She had to admit, they were both beautiful and mysterious, but she really, really, wanted to stop with the games. They were going to drive her mad. She sat in the living room with the rest of the Titans, reading the note aloud.

_We've met once or twice,  
but one meet shall never suffice,  
when you see me you'll know,  
and when we meet there won't be any snow._

Starfire and Beast Boy looked completely stumped.

"That could be anyone!" Raven nearly yelled, throwing the card aside and going into the kitchen to make herself some caffeinated herbal tea, which was the only thing keeping her from ripping her hair from the roots out in utter frustration. He was obviously planning to see her later in the year, and they'd obviously fought more than once. But who? Who?!

Robin suddenly came into the room, looking very pissed off. "Titans, we have a problem," he said, eying the blue roses on the coffee table.

"What's his name?" Raven sighed heavily.

"Red X."

* * *

When the Teen Titans arrived at the scene, Red X was leaning up against the wall, looking bored.

"I already stashed the loot," he told them as they came near him. He was at one of the most popular banks in Jump, and they'd been late getting here because Cyborg and BB had argued of who got to drive the T-car. "What took you so long?"

Raven was in a foul mood; she didn't want to play any games.

But then it struck her: could it be him?

She frowned at the thought as she chanted and grabbed him with black magic, bringing him to eye level in the air. The other Titans did nothing to stop her; they, too, wanted to know if he was the one sending Raven gifts.

"Are you the one who keeps giving me these?" Raven demanded to know, waving the first note in front of Red X's nose.

"Hold the thing still, would you?" X snapped, and she did. He read it and shook his head.

"Do I look like I spend my time writing poetry?"

"How about flowers?" BB asked, glaring.

"Me? You really think I'd give any of you anything that rhymes with gift? No offense, but the only things you'll get from me is bad moods and broken bones."

With that, he teleported away.

Raven huffed, dropping to the ground. So he was off the list.

"Who else is left?" Cyborg asked, watching as Raven opened a portal.

"I don't know," she admitted after a moment of contemplating, "I really don't."

With that, she stepped into the portal and vanished, leaving the rest of the Titans in an angry, frustrated silence.

**A/N: Almost to the part where you begin GUESSING more and more. You might already more, you might not. I mean if I wasn't writing this the person would never be who I thought it would be.**

**Please review, you'll know who it is soon enough :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You might hate me for this. ugh. i dont even know why i had it this way. something new? something strange? idk. leave a review and tell me once you know who it is!**

**Please dont hate meh! because you assumed that it was being crossed off the list, you thought it was going to be someone Not on the list.**

**Try guessing before you read the author's note down down below.**

The Teen Titans were all in the living room. The room was ringing with silence. On the coffee table was a single blue rose, that had been attached to the note. All of them had been stunned to silence.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

The sorceress looked up, tears in her heart. The pain was slowly returning, she could feel it stabbing away at her heart. It had been almost two years since that incident... she wanted to deny it, she wanted to think it was someone other than _him_, but it was true.

It all made sense.

But how?

_How?_

Raven picked up the lone rose and began ripping off the petals, anger rising within her.

"It's him," Raven said, glaring down at her feet as tears blurred her vision. "I swear, I'm going to _murder_ him."

"Rae... are you sure?" Robin asked, a dark look crossing his face.

"Yes," she said, stomping on the pillows, rage nearly blinding her. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to drop him in a dimension in which he could never find his way out of.

It wasn't killing him, but Robin might approve of it.

But how had this happened?

Raven ran up to her room to go check on the cursed thing she kept there, locked away.

Meanwhile, the other Titans read the note the person had left.

They knew his identity now. There was no doubting it.

They all sighed when they heard a furious scream from Raven's room.

_"IT'S GONE! NO! IT CAN'T BE!" _they could hear things being smashed, objects being broken. "_I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

Starfire bowed her head, hating how Raven had been overtaken by blinding emotions. Robin held his head in his hands, dread welling up inside him. Cyborg leaned back in his chair, a scowl on his face.

_"WHO STOLE IT? WHO GOT IN?"_

There was one moment of silence before a defeated shriek came harshly to their ears, and then total silence. They knew she was meditating now, trying to calm herself. They knew she was also plotting how to get rid of the person who had been freed, without their knowing, for good.

Beast Boy peered down at the note, just to make sure that this was what was really happening. He read at least a dozen times before sitting back, glaring at his feet, letting the note fall to the ground among the shredded rose.

_I think you're stumped,  
so I'll clear the mist,  
I'm pretty sure I am,  
the first one you mentally __crossed off that list._

**A/N: Did ya see that one coming?  
Yes, i know im evil.  
(hint: if you dont remember who it is its in Chaptar3)**

**I'm sorry if you hate me for it being HIM.**

*********************I decided that this story won't be an intro: it will be just a story on its own.**


	6. Announcement!

**Due to a review here and a PM there...**

**and my boredom...**

**there shall be another chapter!**

**with a surprise.**

**it will be coming soon!**

**peaces, good people!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: here is the end. i've been thinking about this... and decided that the ending of choice hadn't been the greatest. So. YOU GET A LOVELY SURPRISE.**

**and maybe you won't hate me :) [before i forget if you ever want to talk to me just call me J or Jgrl instead of LivinJgrl123, thanks!)**

**WARNING: some SWEARING :) **

"I did it!" a shout came from Raven's room. All the Titans jumped out of their chairs and ran to her room. On the floor was a pentagram. Raven's hand was bleeding, indicating that she was using, or planned to use, a spell.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I found the monster," she said darkly. "He's just outside of Jump. I swear... we need help on this. Call up Red X and Kyd Wykkyd. I need to ask them something."

Cyborg blinked. "What?"

"Get going!" she urged, "before he knows I've found him! This is our only chance!"

"What are you planning?" Starfire asked as Robin and Beast Boy left the room.

"You'll see," she assured her, turning her back towards the remaining heroes. "Now go!"

* * *

The Titans, accompanied by Kyd Wykkyd and Red X, were outside of Jump, only a mile away from the spot where Malchior was supposed to be.

"Alright, which one of you were convinced by Malchior?" Raven barked, marching right up to the two villains who were side by side and uneasy. They hadn't known what to expect from her when the Titans had persuaded them to meet them in a clearing outside of the woods.

Red X grinned behind his mask. "Me," he said. Raven glared at him.

"Did he promise you riches in return for his freedom?"

"Yeah, actually, and now I've got trillions stashed away thanks to that guy."

Raven raised her arm and gave him and unexpected, solid punch to the gut. He doubled over, but did not fight back.

"You're one hell of an idiot," she hissed down at him, "you never trust a talking book. Don't trust anyone except for the people who trust you, understand?"

A muffled insult was all that came from X, but he stood and remained silent. Turning to Kyd Wykkyd, Robin said, "and you. You helped him steal it, didn't you?"

"Yup."

She raised her arm to hit him, but then she dropped it. He blinked. She was done hitting people, for now.

Stamping her feet, she shouted, "you two are such idiots! Do you know what you've done?" her voice allowed hysteria to enter only for a moment as she tried to swing a kick at Kyd Wykkyd's head but Red X caught her leg and flipped heron her back.

"No, beauty, so why don't you tell us?"

"YOU HAVE RELEASED HIM! He's wanted that all along! You... you fools." she stood up and began muttering a dark incantation, closing her eyes and raising her hands up.

Finally, she shrieked, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU SCALEY BASTARD!"

As if on cue, a wispy, mummy-like figure came out of the trees and hung back a bit at the edge of the woods.

"Ah. Raven. I see you have found me. Did you like my flowers?"

Raven's heart clenched painfully with rage.

"I'm going to lock you away for a very, very long time," she said in a low, dangerous voice, "and you won't be trapped among pages."

"Oh? And you belive you can stop me, dear Raven?"

"Yes."

Red X and Kyd exchanged looks: maybe his hadn't been such a good idea, helping this wizard dude.

But, like the rest of the Titans, they hung back.

This was Raven's fight, not their own.

Raven began chanting under her breath. "Azarath... Metrion... _Zinthos_!" she shouted the last word, black magic coming from her hands and grabbing the dragon in disguise, lifting him up.

He wasn't at full power yet.

Concentrating, she thought about another dimension, a dimension that she'd created before coming here. With the right spells, incantations, and amount of blood sacrificed on a makeshift alter, you could create an endless abyss.

An abyss you could not escape, unless it's creator allowed you, willingly, out.

A portal appeared next to Malchior.

"I can't kill you," she shouted, "but you shall spend eternity in there!" He looked perfectly calm. Why wasn't her trying to escape? Was he _that_ confident?

If he was, he was a fool.

"Oh, dear Raven, I'll get out eventually," he warned her as she positioned the monster that wasn't, to her surprise, fighting back.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you... never! Because it's eternity, you idiot!" With that, she dropped him, and heard his screams before she shut the portal and locked it.

Every few years she would have to fortify the dimension's walls, and eventually, she would have to teach it to someone. But she had eternity: it was okay.

Exhausted, she sank to her knees, and felt a presence behind her as cheers erupted from both her teammates and her enemies. She looked up and saw that Red X had his hand held out to her. She took it, suspicious, and stood up shakily.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. She whipped her head around, eyes wide. As tired and emotionally exhausted as she was, she believed him.

"Okay," she said, beginning to walk towards Beast Boy who walking over to give her a hug.

She wanted a hug, believe it or not.

Strange, huh?

X caught her arm and she could feel his grin even though his face was hidden by his mask. "You owe me, for the info," he said.

She scoffed, shaking his hand off her arm. "I do?"

"Yeah," he leaned forward, "and the favor I'm asking is that you leave me alone for a month."

"Not happening," Kyd Wykkyd said suddenly, "they'll go after you after about a day and a half, tops."

"Hey, we've got patience," Beast Boy said, scowling.

"I've got patience," Raven said, "_you _don't."

"That's what you'd like to think," Beast Boy replied.

"Alright, let's try it then," Red X said, staying next to Raven.

"Fine!" Beast Boy turned on his heel and headed for the T-car.

Raven actually laughed. "He won't make it," she told X as the others followed him and Kyd pulled a disappearing act while her eyes were on the villain next to her.

"You've got that right, beauty," he said. Now he was smirking.

Raven punched him. "Don't call me that," she snapped.

"I will if I feel like it," he returned.

"I don't like nicknames,"

"Sucks for you."

Raven glared at him, but before she could be on her way, he said, "I mean what I say, _beauty_."

Despite her urge not to, she blushed.

Actually blushed!

He began laughing, and she hit him again.

"I'll see you around, _beauty_," he called after he as she was about to step into another portal that would take her home. "Or would you rather go by 'princess'?"

**A/N: There!**

**I like this ending better, how about you?**

**No, i was never planning this all along.**

**People just urged me to add more.**

**Plleeeaaaassse review! how do you feel about it?**


End file.
